


This is REALLY stupid but...

by nephthyslaments



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthyslaments/pseuds/nephthyslaments
Summary: **I'm a huge idiot who is hoping someone can answer my question**





	This is REALLY stupid but...

I have been wracking my brains (oops, meant my one singular, barely functioning brain cell) but I don't remember the title or who wrote it. Hopefully, one of y'all lovely Finder fans can help me but what in the hell is the name or author of a Finder fic where Akihito breaks up with Asami and takes a job in Afghanistan as a photographer for National Geographic (I think??)? He ends up losing part of his leg due to a vehicle roll over, he gets flown to Germany for treatment, some other stuff happens, I don't remember, blah blah blah.... Anywho, if someone knows the story I'm referring to, would you let me know either the title or author please? It's driving me crazy 'cuz I want to reread it and dumbass me forgot to bookmark to it. Y'all are the absolute BEST!!  
**Hugs & Kisses, Neph


End file.
